bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daiyaku Itonami
Daiyaku Itonami (営み代役 Itonami Daiyaku) is a Fanon Character of the Bleach Series and a Taishoku Kokumin-Shinigami Hybrid. Appearance Daiyaku has large, spiky purplish, though it varies to reddish-brown at times, black, soulless eyes, and normally a slightly smug expression on his face. His hair, unlike his his brother's, has no long spike on the side, and is slightly shorter. His normal, child-like appearance is a transformation of his, and his real appearance is one of a very similar to Jōchō's, though the features are still more youthful. Personality Daiyaku generally has a calm personality, and generally seems oblivious to most goings-ons around him. He stated himself that a fire could break out and he wouldn't notice until he started to burn. In battle, he remains calm, until something set's him off. He doesn't seem to care much for anyone, and has a great distaste for both his inner Hollow and the Soul Society. He also seems to be very confident in his own power. When his Inner Hollow takes over, his personality changes from calm to insane and brutal. He utterly despises Seiryoku, and the feeling is mutual. History Very little is known about Daiyaku, for he is a man who operates in secret. What is know is that he was born some 500+ years ago (though it is hinted to be more) and was enrolled in the Shinō Academy. He became a high ranking officer in the 11th Division before simply leaving the Soul Society. Nothing else is known about him after that. Powers and Abilities Daiyaku is a very powerful spiritual entity, and his exact level of power is unknown. Due to the fact that he has existed for quite a long time, he has gained considerable power and mastered many techniques during his long life, though no one has ever seen his full arsenal. Sengyō Shōhi (専業消費 Specialty Consumption): Due to being part Taishoku Kokumin, Sesshōmaru possesses the ability to devour the flesh and drink the blood of others, and absorb whatever abilities they possess. Daiyaku used this to absorb special abilities of full Taishoku Kokumin, due to lacking an ability of his own. Child Transformation: Daiyaku's normal child-like appearance is actually a transformation of his, taking on a younger appearance he says saves power. While at anytime he can return to his appropriate age, he seems to prefer the younger form. Oonaminagare Master: Due to his dislike of using his Hollow Powers, Daiyaku has therefore mastered a similar power up, Oonaminagare, a Shindō spell. His skill is such that he can use each and every level of the spell flawlessly, and it is is preferred fighting form. Vast Spiritual Power: His exact level of spiritual power is unknown, though it is implied that it is at least as great as a Captain's. Daiyaku was able to make multiple Shinigami near him drop due to the weight of his Spiritual Pressure. Shunpo/Shundo Master: Daiyaku possesses mastery over two forms of Hohō: Shunpo and Shundo. He uses Shundo's speed and Shunpo ability to change direction to become faster than many other's and has been described by some as a blur when he moves at full speed. He can also use Kenpo. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Shikai with an ordinary katana. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of cutting through very sturdy targets, and stated that he hasn;t had to release his Zanpakuto against an opponent in 500 years. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Daiyaku has also shown himself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. Daiyaku demonstrated great skill by incapacitating several Shinigami. Enhanced Durability: Daiyaku's endurance is remarkable even for a Shinigami and it has been hinted he coats his body with reishi to further shield himself. Kidō Expert: Daiyaku has been shown to use high level Kidō spells without incantation, and he knows many obscure Kidō spells. :*'Garganta:' This is how Hollows move to, and from, Hueco Mundo. Daiyaku has demonstrated the ability to use the technique, and this is the only Hollow Technique he uses regularly. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway Zanpakutō Ōkuninushi (大国主, "god of magic and medicine; ruler of the unseen") is the name of Daiyaku's zanpakutō. What sets this zanpakutō apart from others is that it has no sealed state, and instead comes into existence when Daiyaku releases shikai. *'Shikai:' Released by the command, "Reveal thy Shadows before my eyes of Truth!" (真実の私の目の前を明らかになたの影, shinjitsu no watashi no me no mae wo akiraka ni anata no kage); while stating the command sequence, Daiyaku will hold out his hand in a manner such as a General giving orders to a subordinate. A nōdachi hilt will appear in his hands, but will contain no bladed part. :Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Daiyaku has full dominance over kinetic energy. Kinetic energy is the energy needed by all living beings for movement or action. When Ōkuninushi's reiatsu makes contact with another zanpakutō's reiatsu, it can rob that zanpakutō of it's energy as well as the energy of it's master. This can cause tremendous losses of speed and strength of the target, and can even cause an instantaneous death to weaker shinigami. The stolen energy then gathers around the hilt, and forms a blade of pure concentrated energy. This sword's initial strength can cause serious injuries to anything it cuts; even an Espada-level reiatsu armor was useless against it's might. Daiyaku can extend the energy blade to cut from a distance; according to Daiyaku, he can reach up to 25 miles easily just by using the reiatsu of a seated officer. It was shown that this energy blade could even split apart, and form several blades of energy all connecting to the same hilt; each carrying the same force as the last. Possibly the most destructive and dangerous power that Ōkuninushi's shikai holds is that it can use stolen energy and form "mock shinigami" and "mock arrancar"; essentially speaking, Daiyaku can create an army of millions without having to waste even a speck of his own reiatsu. *'Bankai:' Shitakiri Ōkuninushi (舌切大国主, "tongue-cut ruler of the unseen"); To initiate Bankai, Daiyaku throws the blade into the skies above as it shatters into glass that falls down on him and his opponent(s). In Bankai, Daiyaku can use all the kinetic energy he stored from fighting with Shikai to form energy blades of any shape or size, for any situation. :Bankai Special Ability: Shitakiri Ōkuninushi is designed to seal the reiatsu (except for Daiyaku) of all who fall within the range of Daiyaku's spiritual pressure in order to make it permanently unusable while his Bankai is active. All reiatsu that is used through force while this Bankai is active, transfers directly to Daiyaku for his personal use. Daiyaku can also control the reiatsu within those who are within his spiritual pressure by making the particles move at great speeds, increasing the pressure which in accordance with gas laws, will cause an opponent to seemingly "blow up from the inside" into bloody chunks. Due to Shinigami having a body composure of pure reishi, Daiyaku can literally control any spiritual being that is within his spiritual power's range. He can force them to lose an arm simply by a wave of his hand, or even make them kill themselves by very little effort. However, despite this ability having seemingly no fault, Seireitou is quite confident in the contrary, saying his own Zanpakutō has an ability designed perfectly for this very reason. Resurrección: Though he has not been seen using it in present time. Daiyaku's Ressurecion was seen in a flash back, where he becomes a giant black reptilian monster with no discernible mask features and the location of his hollow hole is unknown. Hollowfication Daiyaku, for an unknown reason, despises both his inner Hollow and his Hollow powers and will only use them if his life depends on it. Because of this, his Hollow powers are unknown. Category:Taishoku Kokumin Category:Generation II Category:Character